shorthorrorstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzzing
Buzzing It was one afternoon outside that I was working in the yard when I came across something. It was unusual and slimy looking. I went closer to get a good look and with a screwdriver, I lightly prodded it. I didn't dare put my hands on the stuff. I had no clue what it was doing there or what it was or what it could do to my skin if I touched it. It was a glowing green kind of like a slime of some sort. I shrugged it off and went back to work. After I finished with my yard work, I went back to that spot next to the garage and it was still laying there. Could be radioactive or something, I thought to myself. Quickly I called someone over. They took a look. "Yeah, you have something pretty strange there. Best let me take it to one of our labs." The doctor took it with him in a sample bottle to one of the local labs to run a test. Taking a deep breath, I was glad to see it gone. I had gone through enough over the last month after losing a good friend in an accident. Little did I know that things would only get more twisted from this point on. I closed my garage up for the day and went inside to get lunch. Quickly I dropped to the ground. Some nasty buzzing sound was hurting my ears. It sounded like something really big. After the sound passed like 2 minutes later, I uncovered my ears. I found out in the bathroom mirror that my ears were bleeding a little. Damn, human ears don't bleed from buzzing sounds usually, I told myself out loud. I had to figure out what was going on here around my house. A lot of questions needed to be answered I felt. Slowly I returned to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Some hairs on the back of my neck were still standing up in fear of what had happened. "I'll get over it. I'm just going a little crazy here. Sometimes I need to stop thinking about so much." Could that stuff I found in my yard possibly be from anything I know of on this Earth though? A little while later I finished my lunch and went next door to see my neighbor. It didn't look like she was home when I checked. However it didn't take long for me to smell something bad in the air. Like the idiot I can be when I want to look into things, I decided to check it out. On her back porch, I found a squirrel laying there. Only it wasn't alive or moving. Something looking like a leech but a little bigger was feeding on it. This "thing" as I call it had its back turned to me. I covered my mouth with my left hand so I wouldn't breathe too loud or make any sudden sounds with my mouth. I didn't have to make a sound. 5 seconds later, it was done feeding. It turned around and looked right at me with dark colored eyes. Almost like a mix of black and silver in those little eyes. It was unlike any animal I'd ever seen or heard of before. Quickly it pulled something back into its mouth. The thing had something like a tube it used to feed on the squirrel with. It just happened to come up in my mind at that moment. What kind of parasitic thing, leech like creature, or whatever-the-fuck-this-thing-is get over here to New York? I thought we didn't have a lot of that stuff up here in my state. Suddenly the thing made the first move and rushed at me. I was so freaked out that I straight ran for my house and didn't care to look behind me. That's an old thing you don't want to do. Look behind your back too much while running and you're a goner. I managed to get inside and lock the door. Back in my home now, I flipped the kitchen light on and made sure all doors and windows were securely locked. Thumping started on a kitchen window near my front door. Quickly I checked it out. The thing was there staring at me and it had a friend. It wasn't alone. Mind filled with panic and fear, I managed to get a hold of my thoughts a minute later after standing there. Rifling through drawers of my desk in my bedroom, I picked out a lighter, a small box of matches, a headlamp which I strapped onto a hard hat I put on my head, and a few other items. After I returned to the kitchen, I spoke to them both through the window. I yelled loud enough for them to hear. "Listen here! You ain't taking me. Get lost before I fry you!!" The thing's friend responded. "Is that what you believe you'll accomplish?" It was a man standing next to the little creature. His eyes were all messed up. The man spoke as he continued to stare at me. "Are you not interested in what we can achieve together? I can make you worthy of greatness." "You want this body, huh? You want me? No, what if I burned it up instead?" I flipped the lighter on and took the match out of the matchbox. He replied: "Well, that would be such a waste of what that body could do. Such potential. Why waste it?" The man gave me a wide, wicked grin. I yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ME!!" "No. Very well. However you should know that we will eventually break that glass and come in, invited or not." My attitude never made him break that twisted grin. If anything, it might have motivated him even more. I had to gather some ideas in my head and think of what I'd do next to escape this madness. What if I tried to get out through the garage? It was decided. I went back to my bedroom to get a couple more items then I headed out to the garage. There'd be a lot more open space to fight my way out there rather than risk it through the front door of my house. I put the lighter and matchbox back in my pockets and fished out one of two flares I had grabbed. I was ready to escape or at least I thought so. Freaking out in my mind, I went over to my workbench and snatched up a big hammer. They were right there waiting for me like I knew they would be when I opened the garage door. Flare in one hand and hammer in the other, I stepped back a little and lit up the flare. "Is that any way to treat someone who has offered you the key to eternal paradise?" The man spoke. "You know what? You can go, pal!" I shouted then I lunged to smash his face in with the hammer. I felt a sharp stab of pain as he grabbed my wrist and twisted it in an unnatural way. He snatched the hammer out of my hand and whacked me in the gut with it before throwing it to the ground. I fell to my knees. Before I could get up or move, he tightly placed a hand on my head. "Change isn't so bad. You'll see. Hell will be home to you. It'll just take some adjusting and getting used to." Suddenly I blacked out and lost sight of everything. The last thing I remember is feeling like something entered me. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural